A New Love- Amakko Oneshot
by eljebelja
Summary: Amakko is an underrated ship that is SO CUTE so I wrote my own oneshot for it!


"Ugh!"

Akko laid on her bed, groaning. Sucy was reading a book, and Lotte was writing away in her journal. Lotte gazed sadly at Akko.

"What's wrong?" Lotte asked. Akko looked over at her.

"Guess!" She retorted. Sucy looked up from her book.

"You failed another assignment, didn't you?" Sucy said. Akko groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Lotte sighed as closed her journal.

"Akko, don't give up just yet! I believe you can do it." Lotte told her. Akko rolled over so she was facing the wall.

"But what if I never become a great witch like Shiny Chariot?" Akko asked sadly. Sucy and Lotte exchanged glances, and Lotte sweated nervously.

"Y-you will, I know it!" Lotte reassured, trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. Akko just gazed at her, her face twisted in a frown, then buried her face back in the pillow.

A knock came at the door. "Hey, it's me, Amanda," a voice came. Lotte got up and opened the door, and the Irish girl stood there, broom in hand, and peeked inside the room. "What's up with Akko?"

"She failed another assignment," Sucy replied. Amanda snapped her fingers.

"Another one? Darn it!" Amanda grimaced. Lotte stepped aside and Amanda walked inside, sitting next to Akko on the bed. "Hey Akko, don't get so down about it."

"How can I not?!" She wailed, her voice muffled by the pillow. "If I keep failing like this, I'll never become a witch like Shiny Chariot!"

Amanda sighed. "Again with the Shiny Chariot," she muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Well, not with that attitude. You need to stay positive and have fun!"

Akko looked over at her, her face wet with tears. Amanda's eyes grew wide and she stood up. Akko's teary gaze followed her, her lip quivering.

"Why don't we go for a fly?" Amanda asked.

"You can't be out at night like this..." Lotte pointed out. Amanda looked at Lotte, resting a hand on her hip.

"I don't care, as long as Akko feels better." Amanda replied. She grabbed Akko's hands and pulled her out of the bed, to which Akko replied with a whimper. Sucy grinned.

"You want Akko to feel better? Ohh..." Sucy chuckled. Amanda glared at her, blushing deeply.

"Don't you go getting any funny ideas about us!" Amanda hissed, then returned get attention to Akko, who was now lying on the ground. "Come on Akko, get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Akko replied sadly. Amanda sighed heavily and bent down, grabbing Akko shoulders and pulling her to her feet. Now that Akko was standing, Amanda gave a clap of her hands.

"Alright, let's get going!" Amanda turned and headed toward the door. Akko followed her, dragging her feet. Amanda held the door open for her and they left the room.

They walked down the hallway. Akko stared at her feet, and Amanda crossed her arms. "What assignment did you fail?" She asked.

"A transformation spell," Akko responded sadly, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Amanda nodded and took a deep breath.

They exited the building. The moon was high in the sky, and small clouds littered the sky. The moon shone brilliantly on them, and Amanda looked at Akko, smiling. Akko stared at her, Amanda's green eyes glistening.

"What are you staring at me for?" Amanda asked, get expression growing confused. Akko blushed and looked away.

"N-nothing!" Akko responded, embarrassed. Amanda shrugged her shoulders and put her broom between her legs.

"Get on," Amanda instructed. Akko sighed and got on behind her. Amanda shouted the words and her broom started to levitate. That moment, they took off, flying into the air. Amanda went fast, and Akko squealed and wrapped her arms around Amanda's waist.

"Slow down, slow down!" Akko wailed. Amanda shook her head.

"We're not even going that fast!" Amanda told her. Akko gave her waist a tight squeeze, full of fear, and Amanda groaned and slowed down so they were slowly drifting through the air.

"That's better!" Akko sighed. Amanda chuckled and looked at the land below them. It was covered in trees, and it was painted silver by the light of the moon. Akko gasped and looked as well. "It's beautiful!" She breathed.

Amanda muttered something under her breath that Akko could just barely make out. She tilted her head to the side. "Did you just say... Just like me?"

Amanda's eyes grew wide and she blushed. "N-no, of course not!" Amanda stuttered. Akko cocked an eyebrow.

"Amanda..." Her voice trailed off, and Amanda jutted get bottom lip out. Akko sighed and looked at the land again, her hair fluttering in the wind. "Amanda... Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Of course not," Amanda hissed. Akko stared at the back of her head. Her orange hair was shining in the moonlight, and Akko admitted to herself it was beautiful.

"Well..." Akko started. "I think... You are beautiful."

Amanda's eyes grew wide and she looked back at Akko. "What did you just say?" She asked, shocked. Akko giggled.

"Your eyes, they're shining so bright! They're gorgeous." Akko told her. Amanda made a groaning sound and looked away, and Akko just laughed.

Amanda turned her broom so they were heading back to the school. Akko watched as Amanda's hair fluttered in the breeze. It looked so soft, and Akko wanted to run her fingers through it.

What was this feeling? Was it love? It couldn't be! Love for Amanda, the biggest dunce of the school? No way! She shook her head, blushing furiously.

But she found she couldn't stop thinking about Amanda. Her orange hair, her bright green eyes, her slender body. Something about that tomboy and carefree attitude of hers attracted Akko. Maybe she did love her...

"Amanda," Akko started. "I... I feel better now."

"That's good," Amanda nodded her head. Akko stared at the land below, thinking hard. Her heart fluttered when she thought of Amanda, she smiled, she had to be in love with her.

"Amanda... I need to tell you something." Akko said. Amanda frowned, slouching forward a little bit.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, her voice dropping. Akko grinned and blushed, scratching her cheek.

"I think..." She started, unsure how to start it. She didn't want to make Amanda too uncomfortable. Akko took a deep breath. "I think... I love you."

Amanda stopped the broom midair, and they started to fall. Akko shrieked and held onto Amanda.

"We're falling! We're falling!" Akko shouted.

That moment, Amanda realized what was happening and stopped the broom from falling. She landed on an ledge of the school, and she fell to on her backside. Akko stood and stared at her, her eyes wide.

"What was that all about?!" Akko asked, shaking. Amanda's bright green eyes were fixed on Akko, and her jaw dropped.

"Y-you love me?!" Amanda questioned.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Akko said. Amanda put a hand on her head, her chest heaving. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Akko crinkled her nose.

"You love me!" Amanda laughed, placing a hand over her heart. "You love me! I never would have expected the feeling to be mutual!"

"Wait, what?" Akko asked, tilting her head to the side. Amanda got to her feet, her legs shaking.

"Yeah, Akko! Even though you're the biggest dunce of the school, I love you too!" Amanda replied. Akko's jaw dropped and she stared.

"Wait, are you serious?" Akko questioned, not believing it. Amanda chuckled and nodded, and Akko placed her hands over her heart. "I... Wow!" Akko breathed.

"You are a huge dork, Akko," Amanda told her, her cheeks turning a deep red. "But I love that about you. I've always thought your enthusiasm was adorable."

"R-really?" Akko grinned, clasping her hands together. Amanda nodded. "W-well, I've always admired your carefree attitude!"

"Oh yeah?" Amanda replied, smiling. Akko nodded, and Amanda held her hand out, palm up.

Akko stared at it. She looked up at Amanda, then back down at her hand. Realizing what she meant, she reached and grabbed Amanda's hand. Amanda closed her hand around Akko's and smiled awkwardly. Akko gave an awkward laugh, and Amanda pulled her into a hug.

Akko wrapped her arms around Amanda, breathing in her warm scent. Amanda gave her a tight squeeze.

"I-I love you," Amanda breathed.

"I love you too," Akko responded.

They held each other for a few moments before pulling back, holding each other's hands and gazing into each other's eyes. The night was silent and cool.

"Uh, I guess we'd better head back," Amanda started, breaking the silence. Akko looked around. It was late, the moon was high in the sky.

"Yeah, good idea," Akko agreed. Amanda picked up the broom and put it between her legs, and Akko crawled on behind her, wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist and giving it a squeeze.

Amanda said the words and they started to hover, and they sailed toward the dorms. Akko felt calm and relaxed, but at the same time, her heart fluttered.

"Amanda," Akko breathed silently, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Amanda grinned and laughed. "Yes, of course!" She responded gleefully. Akko beamed and rested her head on Amanda's back, closing her eyes, and Amanda flew to the dorms.

They landed at the entrance to the doors, and then started to head inside, arms linked. They walked to Akko's dorm, and Akko opened up the door.

Inside, Lotte and Sucy were sleeping. Akko turned to look at Amanda, then planted a soft kiss on Amanda's cheek. Amanda's eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew hot, and Akko giggled cutely and walked in the room. Amanda smiled at her, giving a wave of her hand, then closed the door.

She headed back to her dorm, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Akko really loved her? Was she just saying that? Why would she say that? Did she really mean it? Was this all a dream? Amanda shook her head and entered her dorm, where Constanze and Jasminka where sleeping. She got ready for bed and smiled to herself as she crawled in her bed. She had a girlfriend now.


End file.
